Silver and Golden Roses
by PallaPalla-chan
Summary: Serenityhime's kingdom is being destroyed, so she is sent to earth where she gets a new life and meets five young men.: Set in the silver millennium.
1. Prologue/Chapter 1

Serenity stood in horror as her kingdom was being shattered and ruined before her innocent eyes

Prologue and Chapter 1 of Silver and Golden Roses

Rated PG too PG13

By Miaka Hime

Hey, This is not my first fan fiction, but the first one I decided to post at Fanfiction.net, you can check out a few of my stories and other peoples at A sailor Moon Romance www.moonromance.com. This story is set in the silver millennium and if I remember right (because I wrote this months ago) it ends happily... I think

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing! Gomen ne!

~*~

Serenity stood in horror as her kingdom was being shattered and ruined before her innocent eyes. Her mother's loyal senshi still fought hard. All she ever knew was being destroyed. Two lone streams of liquid spilled from her pale blue eyes and slid down her pail cheeks. Than she turned from the gruesome seen and fled down a corridor down to the prayer room where she hoped she would find safety from the horrors she had just witnessed. 

She flung open the doors to the prayer room and ran into the crystal room. She vaguely realized she had tripped over her white gown and fell to her knees. The young princess began to cry uncontrollably and didn't notice another presence in the room until a slender hand was on her shoulder. Serenity thrust herself into the silver haired woman's arms, as the woman silently stroked her hair. "How can we stop this?" She asked when her tears had subsided. The silver haired woman looked into her daughter's eyes and knew she had to know the truth. "We can't." She whispered. Serenity's eyes grew wide with fear. "But if we don't stop it we'll," The woman put a slender finger to her lips. "No you won't." The woman smiled. 

"Mother." Serenity whispered. But the stern yet caring look. the moon queen gave her daughter told her now was a time to be silent.

The silver haired woman kneeled in front of a crystal pillar and prayed to the moon goddess. Serenity although confused and not sure how praying could help, followed her mother's actions and kneeled at the pillar and prayed, but not for herself but for her mother. 

Serenity opened her eyes when she sensed her mother standing. 

Her mother had a gentle smile and kissed her forehead. "It is done, be safe my daughter, we will see each other again." Serenity than noticed the faint glow of lavender her mothers was aura surrounding her. Serenity opened her mouth to speak but it was to late for her mother's image blurred before her eyes and was replaced with a forest. 

Serenity dropped to the ground, her legs were now unable to support her from her exhaustion of praying and crying. Serenity than saw a small star shaped music box at her feet attached to a small silver chain. Serenity took the music box and held it to her chest knowing it was a present from the gods and than put the chain around her neck. "I will come back, I promise." She vowed and walked off through the forest in search of her destiny.

~*~

CHAPTER 1

Serenity stumbled onto a path. She must have been walking for hours and she now at least had a way out of the woods. Her Satin dress was in tatters from being snagged so much and was also soiled with mud. Serenity's strength felt like it was on a teeter-totter, at times it felt like it was coming back only to be lost again. 

Serenity suddenly went flying into the dirt from tripping on a lose rock and was now feeling light headed and it didn't help that she had just tripped and finally from sheer exhaustion blacked out.

~*~*~*~*

Serenity awoke in a small room that looked like the servants quarters back on the moon. Serenity sat up when she saw a nice plump woman come into the room. "How are you feeling my little rabbit?" The woman said in a cheery voice. "Quite well actually." Serenity replied. "I was worried when I found you on that path. You must have fainted from exhaustion." She said in a caring tone much like a mother. "Thank you for taking care of me Ms" 

"You can call me Yokuko." She said with a warm smile.

"Where do you live?" She asked. Serenity's eyes began to water. "I don't have a home anymore." She said in a whisper of pain. The plump woman's eyes went soft and she brought the young princess into her arms in a tight bear hug.

"Ah don't worry Darling, Old Yokuko will take care of you." She said. "Now what's you name?" Yokuko asked. Serenity thought for a moment, she didn't want to say her real name in case there were warriors from her area around. Than it came to her. "Usagi." She answered. "Ah! What a sweet name! I guess I wasn't kidding when I called you my little Rabbit now was I?" She said with a chuckle. "Now let's get you out of that dress, I'm sure I have something you can wear from when I was a young stickly girl like you." She said with a smile as she rose from the bed. Yokuko walked over to a small dresser on the other side of the small room and opened a drawer and shuffled through the contents until she came upon a plain, brown, cotton dress that had short sleeves and looked like it would reach to Serenity's ankles. Yokuko walked over to the bed and handed the dress to Serenity.

"Go head and change out of that tattered mess." She said.

Serenity stood from the bed and turned around so she felt like she had more privacy and changed into the brown dress.

"Fit's like a dream." Yokuko exclaimed once she saw the dress. Serenity smiled. "Now that's the spirit!" Yokuko said and she than ushered Serenity out of the room so she could help with the chores.

Serenity later found that Yokuko had a husband named Kasuke, who helped the king. Serenity also found out that she was no longer on the moon. Once night come and she saw the moon shinning in the sky. But by her surroundings it seemed she had come to the blue planet of earth. The only reason she knew this was because she saw a rose outside of Yokuko and Kasuke's small cabin. She had learned about a year before the war that the rose only grew on Earth and nowhere else. She had also come to realized the mark of the moon was no longer on her forehead.

~*~*~*~*

Serenity smiled in glee as she ran through the field of flowers. Her friend Naru tried to catch up but was still way behind. "Hurry up Naru-chan!" Serenity yelled happily as she ran to a small spot that her and Naru had been having picnics all summer. They had trampled it down so much that it was the only place in the huge field that didn't have long grass and flowers. Serenity flung herself onto the grass; she no longer thought much of her former life. Now all she wanted to do was climb trees and one day work as a high general for the king.

Her and Naru had become friends after a couple weeks when she had met Mai a friend of Yukuko's and had found she had a seven year old daughter like herself. They quickly became friends, and soon grew to be the best of friends.

In four years Serenity had changed from and elegant princess to a tomboy who climbed tree's and protected Naru from various bullies.

"Usagi! Why didn't you wait for me! I had some important news for you!" Serenity's ears perked up. "Oh? Why didn't you say so Naru-chan?" Serenity asked even though she knew full well that Naru wanted to talk. "I did!" Naru exclaimed. "Oh, well than go ahead." Serenity said. Serenity just hoped she wasn't trying to con her into another tea party. "When me and mother where in town today she let me wander around like she usually does and when I got to the castle gates I saw a sign! Everyone who wants earn ranks in the palace is to start a special program, it said that it was from ages 7 to 18 and it allows both sexes!" Naru said in her usual bubbly voice. 

"REALLY!" Serenity burst out. "This is my chance to learn to fight and become a guard to the king!" Serenity said in excitement. "Well there's bad news." Naru started. Serenity looked at her as if she'd grown an extra head. "What is it?" She asked hesitantly. "Well, you have to live at the palace and when it says "earning ranks" it means your going to through a training program and than you try out to become part of the "Princes Guard" Than you go through an educational training." Serenity stared numbly at Naru.

"There's nothing wrong there except that I'd be part of the princes guard but a prince is better than nothing!"

"There's more." Naru said. "What?" Serenity inquired.

"Well, you'd be living at the palace." Naru responded.

"The palace?" Serenity asked. "Yes you baka, you gone deaf or something?" Serenity gave Naru a playful shove. 

"Well I guess I had better talk to Yokuko-mama." Serenity said standing. "But what about" Naru stopped when she saw Serenity's eyes, they had a glassy look to them Maybe she was more upset than she had thought. "Never mind, We can do it tomorrow." Serenity gave her a small smile and walked toward home.

~*~*~*~*

Serenity walked into the cottage and saw Yokuko sewing something. When Yokuko noticed her she put the sewing away and gave Serenity a big smile. "Yokuko-mama" Serenity started looking at the floor in sudden fear that Yokuko would be upset with her. "I-I wanted to know if I could well you see" Serenity rung her hands, fear raced through her vein's.

"I want to become the one of the princes guard." Serenity finally spitted out. Yokuko's huge smile faded. "Well I don't know what to say. Well I actually think it may be a good thing for you but I can't lie to you I'd miss you." Tears came to Serenity's baby blue eyes. "I'd miss you too, but this is my only chance to become a warrior, not to mention get an education." Serenity said softly. Yokuko's eye's brightened. "You know you are completely right, I am being selfish You need an education that you can't possibly learn here, and this will be free." Yokuko stood. "Let's go right now to sign you up." Yokuko grabbed Serenity's hand and they both began to walk to the door and down the road to the village. 

As they walked thoughts raced through her head and soon they grew so loud she couldn't contain them. "Yokuko?" 

"Hmmm? Yes Usagi?" 

"Will you be able to visit me at all?" Serenity asked. 

"Of course, most likely you can come home for holidays."

"Like what holidays?" Serenity asked. "Well, probably holy day." She answered. "Holy day?" Serenity urged. "My gosh child you don't know what the holy day is?" Serenity shook her head no. "It's the day that the gods we're born." Serenity flushed, she was a bit of a goddess wasn't she? She should know better, after all if she had been on the moon right now she would one day be a goddess. Serenity smiled. 

"Now I remember." Yokuko smiled at her and they continued to the palace.

~*~

Sorry to cut it short but when I first started writing this I was a freshmen and I've only lately learned to make my chapters longer ^_^ Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Silver and Golden Roses

Rated PG13

By Miaka Hime

Ohayo! I decided to send another chapter even though I only got _one_ review. That's right only one. I was disappointed. So I decided, if I don't get more then ten reviews I'm not going to post this anymore, because there's not real point in sending something that no one's going to read So, Onagai, review!

Disclaimer: Gomen, I don't own Sailor Moon.

~*~ 

Usagi packed what little things she had slowly; she wanted to savor being home for the time being, even if it wasn't her real home. Usagi stared at her last thing to pack the golden locket from the gods. She took the bit of jewelry and put it on hiding it under her blouse. "Usagi! Time to go." Usagi grabbed her pack and walked out the door with Yokuko to the palace. 

Once they got there Yokuko gave her a quick hug and a kiss and watched Usagi go up to the guard. "Um, excuse me, I'm a trainee, where do I go?" The guard looked at the frail blond haired girl, she had on pants and a loose shirt she had her long hair tied into a neat bun. He held back a laugh and turned around just as a man came walking up. "This here is a trainee sir." He said with great respect. The man didn't take any notice to the man and looked at to be about two years older than Usagi. "Usagi I presume?" "Hai, how do you know?" She asked. "Well, you're a trainee, and you're the only girl who signed up." He said with a smile. "Come, the queen wants to meet with you and I still need to show you to your room." With that he turned and walked toward the palace. Usagi looked in Yokuko's direction. Yokuko gave her a bright smile and made a shooing motion. Usagi smiled back and turned to follow the man into the palace.

The palace was beautiful decorated in blues and reds with an occasional pink thing would turn up unexpectedly. Usagi didn't care much though. The boy seemed a bit surprised by her reaction, but didn't voice it. They than came into even more richly decorated area of the palace and they stopped at a large oak door. "This is your room." He said opening the door to reveal a richly decorated room.

It had a pink and white lace canopy bed, and a pale pink chair in the corner of the room. She had a polished chest at the end of her bed and a small table with a mirror and an assortment of women's hair things and make up. She had a handsome dresser with carved angels in the side, also she had a pair of double glass doors that opened to reveal a balcony and lastly she had a changing screen that was just a plain white.

"It's so beautiful, are you sure this is my room?" She asked.

"Yes, her majesty said since you were a girl you needed a better room, and she had this long speech about girls being light hearted and that boys and girls should not be in the same dorms. Also she wants to speak with you so why don't you set down your things and I'll show you to her privet sitting room?" He asked. "You might want to change." He said looking at her pants. "Of course, please excuse me for a few minuets." Usagi shut the door in his face and giggled.

Usagi went through her pack and found her best dress that was just a plain white and made out of a plain airy material and some sandals. She quickly changed and looked at herself in her mirror. She looked at least presentable. The dress came to about her ankles and it had short sleeves. She than opened the door. The boy behind it almost seemed to be fuming. "Sorry to have shut the door in your face." She said blushing slightly. "Is that the best dress you have?" He asked. "Yes, is it that bad?" She asked. "It's all right, I think I'm just used to lady's in waiting for some reason." He answered. They went a little ways down the hall and he opened a pair of large oak doors. She walked in and he shut the doors behind him. 

Usagi looked around and found a woman in a deep green dress sitting by the fire on a richly upholstered couch. "You must be Usagi, please take a seat by me." She said with a smile. Usagi did as told. "Well, I see you're the only young lady signed up for the position of Endymion's guard." Usagi nodded. "I'm surprised that you had the gumption to do so." She said truthfully. "My adoptive father works for the king." She said. "Oh? What's his name?" She asked. "Kasuke." She answered. "I know of him, Kasuke usually helps him out doing things, a very bright man." She said. "Well, the reason I sent for you is Usagi, do you want to learn?" She asked.

"Yes." Usagi said truthfully. "Good. I wanted to be able to teach you. My husband was a bit skeptical, but he trusts my judgment." She said. "After practice, I would like it if you came here for lessons, do you think you'll be able to find your way?" Usagi nodded. "What will I be learning?" She asked. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you." She said with an infectious laugh. "You will be learning arithmetic, reading writing, astronomy and how to be a lady of course." She said with a smile. "I know how to read and write." Usagi said. "Really?" She asked. "Yes, before I came to live with my adoptive mother, my real mother taught me how to read, write and some math." She answered. "Well, than we'll just do a little review and concentrate on being a lady and your math." With that resolved a clock struck one. "You should probably get your tour done with, Jadeite." She called. The boy from before came into the room. "Please finish with her tour." She said with a smile. "Remember Usagi, tomorrow and everyday after practice." She said with a smile. "I'll remember my queen." She said curtsying to the woman before her. "Please call me Gaia." She said with another smile. 

Usagi hurried out of the room and Jadeite showed her to the kitchen, and said she was to bring her meals to her room, or to the mess hall, which he showed her next. She than was showed the practice room and the outside practice area, he than showed her the gardens which he said he had excluded for the males. He lastly showed her where the thrown room need it be she was ever summoned there.

The two started back to her room as he told her some last minuet things. "Dinner is served at six o'clock every day, and breakfast is served at five on practice days and nine on none practice days lunch is at noon. Have you had lunch?" He asked her. "Yes, before I came." She answered. He than continued. "None practice days are Saturdays and Sundays, you are only allowed off the palace grounds from six to midnight, except on non-practice days in which you can be out from morning to midnight. Practice begins promptly at six thirty until eleven thirty." Finally he reached the door in which she was too go in. 

"Will you be at the practices?" She asked. "Of course, it's my and the others job to over see the trainee's progress." He said. "Others?" She asked. "The other generals of Endymion's guard." He answered. Usagi nodded. "Alright, I have to go Kunzite is going to kill me for being so late." He than ran down the hall in a hurry. Usagi opened her room and walked in and saw a girl who looked to be about fifteen dusting and things. "Hello." Usagi said making the girl jump. "You scared me miss." She said. "I'm sorry, I'm Usagi, who are you?" She asked. "Kari Miss." She said with a slight bow. "Please don't bow to me I'm not even a lady, I'm a trainee." She said with a smile. "I'm sorry, I should have noticed since you don't wear furs and silk and things, but I've made that mistake before and the woman screamed at me for what seemed like days!" She said with a giggle. "I'm just here to dust and things, if you're here at the time I'm here, I'll draw you a bath." She said with a smile. "I have a bath?" Usagi said. "Yes, right down there." She pointed down the hallway that she hadn't noticed. "Come, I'll draw you a bath and show you your bathroom while were at it." Usagi walked into the room and found a bathtub and a sink and other things. On the counter she found all sorts of oils. "That one there you wash your hair with, that one you'll use later when you learn to shave your legs. That one's for after your bath and you'll smell good, that is one you can use in the bath to make bubbles, this one is also for your hair and that one and that one two. Oh! And this one's a lotion," She continued to list then contents of the bottles until she was done. 

"I just need soap and shampoo." She answered.

The woman went and selected a normal looking bottle and handed it to her and than grabbed a bar of soap from many soaps. 

"Well, what are all these soaps for?" She asked.

"Well this one is to make your skin soft." She said pointing at the one in Usagi's hand. "That one there, is for your face and the last one is just another one to make your skin soft but it has a lavender smell." She explained. "Oh and I almost forgot." The woman went back into the main room and came back with a little pale pink nightgown and a white fuzzy robe. The queen wanted to give you something to sleep in, because it's a bit warmer in the palace than cottages." She said. "She said that if it didn't fit to send me for a smaller one. She certainly has made quite a fuss over you hasn't she?" She said. "Yes, I was a bit surprised at that myself." Usagi admitted. "Well, I think it's because she can't have anymore children and she always wanted a little girl." Kari said.

"She almost always makes fusses over little girls." She said.

"Hey, I'm not that little!" Usagi defended. "I didn't mean to take offense." She said. "It's ok, I shouldn't have been rude." Usagi apologized. "Well, I'll draw your bath." Usagi nodded and went into her room to unpack. She quickly put her clothes in a drawer and her brushes and things on her vanity. Kari came in and lit a fire and than went back into the bathroom. She than came across the dress that she had come in that was much to small for her now, she put that in her chest along with her locket.

As soon as she was done Kari said she was leaving and would be back later with more firewood. She told her, her towel was in the bathroom. Usagi nodded and thanked her. Usagi set her change of clothes behind the changing screen. Usagi went into the bathroom and noticed that Kari had made bubbles for her. She smiled and quickly undressed and let her long hair down. She slipped into the tub and just enjoyed it until she finally took to cleaning herself with unscented soap and a regular shampoo. She than tied her towel about her and let the water out of the tub. She than walked over to her changing screen, and changed into some pants and a shirt. She pulled on some boots and heard a clock somewhere ring that it was six. Usagi walked to the kitchen and saw the other trainee's all waiting in line. She got into line and waited until it was her turn and a woman handed her a plate and a glass of milk. Most of the boys headed toward the mess hall but she headed toward her room. Once she got there she ate her food quietly and set her empty plate and glass out on a small table outside her door to be picked up.

By this time it was seven. Usagi noticed the pale pink chair and grabbed a book from her bag that she failed to put away and sat down. At about a quarter to nine Kari came back and put more wood on the fire. "I'm very glad that winter is almost over, it's warmer inside but its still very chilly outside." She said as she stirred the fire. "I agree." Kari stood up. "Well I'm going to go now. Good night Usagi." She said leaving. 

Usagi went to her changing room having already laid out her pajama's she didn't have to go get them, and she changed quickly. Usagi blew out all the lamps except the one by her bed. She went over to her bed and pulled back the covers and crawled into bed, Usagi blew out the last lamp and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi awoke at five from someone banging on her door, they yelled at her too get up for training and to eat breakfast and go outside. Usagi quickly dressed and brushed her long hair and put it in a bun. She then proceeded to the kitchen and brought her food to her room. 

After breakfast Usagi went to the training grounds. All of the boys seemed to be talking amongst themselves and Usagi felt oddly out of place. A loud voice told them to get in line and they did as told. A man with slick brown hair began to speak and Usagi guessed he was there to teach them. 

"I am General Granite, I will be training you and I expect you to learn. Now, I want you each to go up to Kunzite over there." Granite pointed to a silver haired general. "And get your sword we will be divided into groups and you will learn within that group until your skills are tested and one of you is chosen as the last general." Usagi and the other boys all lined up in front of the boy he looked to be about fourteen or thirteen. When Usagi got to get her sword he handed her one that seemed a bit more slender and lighter looking.

A woman's sword obviously. Usagi didn't complain but got into the group he asked her to get into. Most of the boys looked at her as if she was nothing and snickered but she paid no attention. "Why are you here?" One of the boys asked in her group. "I wanted to become one of the prince's guard's." She answered. "Bull shit." He said. Usagi paid no attention to the profanity. "You just wanted to stay in a fancy room." He said angrily. "I didn't chose too." Usagi said acidly, this boy was getting on her nerves. "Yeah right, come on and let's see what you got!" He taunted. Usagi didn't move "Why should I?" She asked. "Because I said too! Now come at me." He said his anger flaring. "Hell no, I might hurt you." She said.

This got him going. Usagi was surprised when he charged at her. Usagi moved over to the side and he met air. He turned around and came at her and slashed at her before she could move. Usagi blocked him and kneed him in the groin. He fell over. Usagi looked up just when she saw Jadeite standing there laughing. "What's so funny?" She asked. "He's just deserved that for so long, every knew person in our group he has to harass." He continued to laugh. Usagi just shrugged and stepped over the boy who was still on the ground. 

"Now today lets just do some one on one. I'll pick the first two and after we get a winner we'll have someone go up against him or her." He said looking in Usagi's direction. "Now, Usagi, you can go up first against he looked at the boys and pointed to a blond haired boy. "You." The boy went over and got into a ready stance.

"Usagi, we've been working with sticks up until this moment, and I wasn't sure you were ready, are you? Do you have any clue what you're doing." Usagi nodded. "A little." "Ok get out there and don't feel bad if you lose." Usagi got into a ready stance as well.

The boy was the first to come at her and Usagi just stepped out of his way and with a quick flick of her wrist disarmed him and had her sword at his throat. Jadeite gave him a sign that he'd lost and sent another one at Usagi. Usagi charged this time, Usagi knew that he was going to leap to one side so she ran at him stopped just as she was going to crash into him, he jumped to the side out of habit and she disarmed him while he leaped.

Soon Usagi had beaten every trainee and didn't feel one bit challenged. She had, had extensive training on the moon in this area since she was three, and moonchildren seemed to act more like a child of six when they were three, so she was quite aware of what she had been doing. Jadeite frowned. He needed someone to beat her or at least test her. He looked around; she had beaten all his trainee's than he spotted a boy sitting next to another general with dark black hair. Jadeite gave a whistle to get his attention, when the boy looked up he gave a jerk of his head toward the group. The boy came up and Jadeite pointed toward Usagi and nodded. The boy smiled.

Usagi wiped the sweat off her brow and just barely noticed that someone was running at her, trying to get the element of surprise, Usagi whirled around and her sword met iron. 

Soon the two were fighting heavily. Usagi for once got what she wanted and that was a fight. The silver haired boy, Kunzite, interrupted Usagi and the boys fight however.

"Lord, it's lunch." The boy gave her a dashing smile and ran in the opposite direction. "Hey! I wasn't done!" She yelled at his back. "Next time!" He yelled over his shoulder. "And I'll beat you!" He yelled. "After all I'm a boy!" He added. Usagi about strangled him for that comment. 'This was the beginning of a hateful relationship.' She thought.

~*~

That's it, Hope to get your reviews! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

After practice Usagi got her lunch and went to her room

Chapter 3 of Silver and Golden Roses Rated PG13 By Miaka Hime

Konnichiwa minna-san! I haven't been getting very many reviews AT ALL for this fic, but I thought since it's completed I might as well finish putting it up. Also I want to warn you, I'm proof reading these myself so they aren't always grammatically and written correctly, mostly because I don't catch them. So please don't send me reviews telling me of these errors I am already aware of them, but thank you anyway if you have although I don't believe I've got any for this fanfiction. ^_^;; But it's just for a future reminder!

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon, Naoko-sama and Toei Animation own sailor moon, so please don't sue a poor high school student!

~*~

After practice Usagi got her lunch and went to her room. She quickly ate and Kari came to draw her a bath. Usagi bathed quickly and changed into a plain gray dress and sandals and ran to the queen's sitting room and calmly opened the door and peeked in. 

"Usagi! Come in!" The queen's cheery voice said. Usagi did as told and walked in shutting the door behind her. "I must remind Kari to get you a knew dress." She said looking at Usagi's plain gray one. "Oh no, I couldn't possibly I mean this one's just fine." She said. "Nonsense, I just want to get you something for when we practice you lady skill's, you won't have to wear it all the time." She said with a chuckle. "Now let's get started."

Usagi's lessons ended an hour before dinner and she left and went to her room. Kari built her a fire and Usagi sat on a rug in front of the fire and watched it's flames dance about.

They reminded her of her best friend from the moon kingdom.

"Rei." She whispered. She remembered her raven black hair and violet eyes. They fought a lot but they truly loved one another. 

Usagi sat there until dinner and she went to grab her dinner. Many of the boys said that they demanded a rematch and Usagi just responded, "If you want to get your butt whooped again, sure." 

When she got her meal she walked back to her room. Up the hall she saw Kunzite, and the boy he had called lord up ahead. They went into one of the fancy rooms that were a couple of rooms ahead of hers. Usagi went into her room and ate quickly and was just about ready to go to bed. Usagi changed into her nightgown and went over to her vanity and sat down. She let down her long hair and combed it until she got all the tangles out and than braided it, which took her about fifteen minuets considering it's length. Usagi grabbed another book of hers, that happened to be a forbidden romance and sat down next to the fire and read it.

Once Kari came in to rebuild the fire for the last time. Usagi took it that it was about nine and was very much ready for bed at this point. "Kari?" Usagi asked before she left. "Yes?" She asked. "Why does the king need so much help? And why does the queen fuss over me so?" She asked. "The king has an illness and he needs help every once in awhile, usually he's fine, but he likes to keep Kasuke to keep him company." She answered. "And the queen?" Usagi asked. "Well, after she had her son, it was found out she could no longer have children. She always wanted a little girl and I guess since she found out a lone girl was staying in the trainee quarters with all those boys that it was her duty to protect you from the boys and teach you properly. She actually liked the idea of a woman wanting to learn sword fighting, but if I remember she said, "I won't have the young girl uneducated!"" Usagi giggled. "Also she loves you already, she says your smile could melt ice if you used it more often." Kari smiled one last time at her and left the room. Usagi yawned and knew it was time for bed. Usagi crawled into bed and slept right through morning.

Usagi was awoken once again by the pounding on her door.Usagi pulled herself out of bed and dressed quickly and went to grab her breakfast and brought it back to her room. She quickly grabbed her sword, that they had been issued the day before and ran down the hall to the outside practice area.

They were once again put into the same groups, and than they paired up and were told what they were doing wrong. Jadeite about told her a million times she needed to charge better as if she wanted to kill her opponent, even if she didn't want too. Usagi got better, but now and then he would stop them and tell her to do better.

After practice Usagi got her lunch and ran back to her room.

She ate in a hurry and Kari ran her bath. Usagi took her bath as quickly as possible, then she went to her changing room and found a new dress. It was a light blue and was very silky. She also had some knew undergarments but how to put them on she would never know, the moon kingdom never had undergarments like these. Kari helped her but they excused the thing that was supposed to make her thinner, she was already thin as it was. After that she slipped into the dress and laced up the white boot shoes that was hard as rocks. "I'm glad I only wear this every other day." She said with a sigh. "Well, the queen said to take your hair out of your bun and to just braid it. Usagi let it out of the bun, but it was in a braid already.

"I braided it this morning so it had a less chance of falling out." Usagi explained. "Well, you better hurry." Kari said walking out of the room. Usagi looked both ways and saw no one and ran to the sitting room and shut the door quickly. Gaia was sitting calmly on her favorite couch. "Usagi? Why the rush?" She asked. "I didn't want any of the boys to see me." She said huffing and puffing. "Ah, well than let's get started." 

Once Usagi was done with everything Usagi couldn't wait to hit the pillow. Her hair was in its usual bun since she put it back after her lessons and now she was tired as hell.

She slowly fell asleep dreaming of her mother.

Usagi was awoken abruptly by someone shaking her and she found it to be the boy she hated at the moment, the one with the dark black hair. "What the hell do you want?" She asked sitting up. "Every new trainee is supposed to do this, I was the only one that knew where your room is so get dressed." He said. Usagi grunted in frustration and grabbed some clothes and changed behind her screen. When she came out boy grabbed her hand and they walked toward the trainee hall. Once they got there they went into one of the rooms. "Got her." He said. "Alright lets go." One of the boys let a rope down his window and they started to crawl out. "What the hell are we doing?" She asked. "We're just going to hang out, drink, and maybe trash some houses." He said. "What!" She whispered.

"Just kidding, we leave a trainee in the woods alone for ten minuets, if they don't move they're practically one of the guys" He grinned sheepishly and climbed out the window.

Usagi climbed down next and than the others. After they reached the ground they ran to the edge of the woods.

"Alright, Usagi since you're the only one that hasn't done this it's your turn." The boy who spoke handed her a candle.

"We'll take you as far as you have to go, then you blow out your candle and you stay there, we'll be back in ten minuets." Usagi shrugged. She wasn't afraid of the dark or being alone.

They walked with her and than they started to leave only one remained. "Ok blow out the candle." She blew it out and then the boy left. Usagi's eyes adjusted and she noticed a log about a couple steps away and sat down. Usagi jumped when she caught sight of movement and it wasn't a trainee, it was someone that was older. He came closer and she could tell by his raggedy clothes and the knife in his hands he was out for blood.

Usagi stood up and tried to back away but tripped over the log hurting her ankle, she didn't think it was serious but she wouldn't be able to walk on it. Usagi than tried to scramble away but he caught her by her ankle and she let out a scream. The man slapped her hard on the face causing a trickle of blood to come out of the corner of her mouth.

Usagi kicked and scrambled about, but all she did was manage to make her bun fall out and for her to have a long braid trail behind her the man reached for her shirt. 

She screamed then there was a bright light and the man scorched beside her. She had the urge to vomit, which she gave into, and promptly passed out.

The boys heard her scream and snickered. They heard her scream a couple more times, then a bright light erupted from the woods. The dark haired boy took off as the others yelled after him. "Endymion!" He didn't listen but ran until he found a man who was obviously scared and hurt badly and Usagi passed out had vomited and a button on her shirt had been ripped off. Endymion took the smaller girl into his arms and ran back. The boys laughed until Endymion punched one of them square in the chin, "Shut the fuck up, she was attacked by a bandit you dumb ass!" They were immediately shut up. "Go back and get him!" He barked.

He quickly took the blond haired girl back to the palace and about knocked down his friend Zoisite's door. "Lord what" He looked baffled at the small girl in the princes arms. "She was attacked in the woods, when we were initiating her, I think she let some of her energy out at him, kind of like when you guys attack people, the others are bringing him back." He said. Zoisite sighed. "Let's get her to the infirmary." He told his ward.

Gaia was shaken out of sleep when her husband shook her gently. "What's the matter?" She asked. "A trainee was attacked in the woods." Gaia looked at him. "Go on." She said sitting up. "It was the young lady." He said. Gaia threw her covers off of herself and ran down the hallway to the infirmary. General Zoisite stood over the girl who was sleeping soundly. Endymion was sitting on a bench obviously feeling sorry for himself. "What happened!" She demanded.

"She was attacked by a bandit in the woods." Endymion said quietly. "I thought I told you to give up that stupid rule!" She screamed. Endymion winced at her tone. "Please your majesty he feels very bad as it is, reprimanding him won't do any good." Zoisite said calmly. The queen calmed down considerably after that was said. "What happened?" She asked once again. "She was attacked, as I said, but before he did anything she let out a bright light. The man isn't dead, but hurt. He's in a cell." Endymion said. "Thank goodness." She said looking at the blond. "We should let her rest for tonight and tomorrow." Zoisite said. "Would you like us to bring her to her room?" He asked. "Hai, that would be nice for her to wake up in her room." She said. "I'll send for Kari in the morning to take care of her." She said. The queen brushed back a couple of stray hairs from the young girl's face and went back to Endymion. "Let's go to sleep now. You've had enough excitement for one day." Gaia put her arm around the young boys shoulders and led him out of the room. 

Zoisite took the young girl and brought her too her room.

Gaia came into the room after she had gotten Endymion to his room, and shooed Zoisite out of the room and undressed her and put her in her own clothes. She turned around when she noticed a small head pop in the room. The girl hand short wavy red hair and her eyes had tears in them. "Is she alright?" She asked. "Yes, who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Naru, a lady in waiting." She said. "Do you know Usagi well?" She asked. "She's my best friend, I just came here, two days ago, but I was so busy I couldn't come to see her, but I did hear what happened." She said. "Well, I'm sure she'll need a friend when she wakes up, you are given permission to be here tomorrow." She said getting up. "Thank you your majesty." She said giving her a graceful curtsy. The queen took one more look at Usagi and than went back to her room. Naru did the same.

Usagi awoke the next morning with Naru by her side. "Naru-chan!" She said happily. "How are you Usagi-chan?" She asked.

"A bit run down but I'll be fine." 

Kari came into the room and made a fire and brought Usagi's breakfast, and then ran off to do another errand. Naru took to playing with Usagi's hair and the queen came in and started telling her things about being a lady since she didn't have much else to do. Kasuke came in since he had come to help the king that morning and heard about the news and but had to leave.

Soon it grew dark and Naru returned to her room and Kari drew a bath for Usagi. Usagi's hot bath felt good and when she got out she slowly made her way to the changing screen and changed back into her nightgown. After changing she went back to bed and slept soundly.

Usagi got up early and changed and went down to the kitchen.

The cooks smiled at her and gave her the first helping of the day and she ate it in her room. Usagi went to the balcony and could feel the warm air, it was finally spring.

Usagi went to practice and most of the boys were nice to her and she still beat every one of them. It was starting to get too easy. 

"Jadeite, it's too easy!" She complained after she beat the last teammate. He thought for a moment and than whistled to a brown haired boy that was helping teach a group. He came over and looked at the small girl and than up at Jadeite. "What?" He asked. "Nephrite, I'd like you to meet Usagi, my star pupil." They exchanged names. "Nephrite, beat her." He commanded. "What?" He asked. "Beat her, she's beat all the others she needs a challenge." He said. "Alright." He suddenly lunged at Usagi who leaped to the side and soon they were engaged in a heated battle and they were both equally matched. The battle ended when both at the same time put their swords to each others neck. "Tie." Jadeite called.

"I'm hungry is it lunch time yet." She asked. "Me too." Nephrite said. "Let's go get lunch early, class dismissed!" He yelled as the three of them went off to find food.

Once they got to the kitchen they found the dark haired boy and Kunzite getting lunch. "What are you two doing here?" Kunzite asked stiffly. "Getting our nails done, what's it look like?" Usagi asked. Jadeite burst out laughing. "She's so much like a guy it's funny!" He managed to spit out.

All of them grabbed their lunches and ate together outside in the rose gardens, and were later found by Zoisite. "Endymion, your mother wants you." He said to the dark haired boy. Usagi's eyes almost bugged out of her head. "You're Endymion?" She asked. "Yeah, I thought you knew that." He said. "No!" She said. "Well now you do." He got up and managed to flick her head as he went by. "I hate him." She said acidly.

~*~*~*~*

Two years went by and Endymion, Usagi, Jadeite, Kunzite and Zoisite became close friends except maybe Usagi and Endymion. They just fought like children. Usagi was still the best in her class and was expected that in three years she would become the next general.

On that particular summer day when all the trainee's were out since it was Saturday. Usagi was running around the palace trying find the guys so they could go swimming in the palaces small lake. She ran through the halls until she reached Endymion's chamber and knocked rather loudly on it. Endymion opened the door and noticed Usagi. "What?" He asked irritably. "Is everyone in there?" She asked. "No." He said quickly. "Yes we are!" She heard Jadeite yell. Usagi yelled over Endymion, "Let's go swimming!" She yelled. "Endymion moved out of the doorway as the guys came running out." Usagi stuck her tongue out at Endymion and ran with the boys outside to the pond. The guys stripped down to their underwear but Usagi being a girl jumped in, in her clothes, after throwing off her sandals of course.

Usagi dunked Endymion three times and he got her four, until the generals attacked him for attacking a girl. Soon it grew colder and they got out of the lake and walked back inside wet and cold. Usagi went to her room and drew herself a warm bath and stripped her clothes off. She washed her hair quickly and shaved her legs because the queen scolded her last time and said women weren't barbarians. She then proceeded to scrubbed her body with unscented soap and wrapped a towel around herself. She grabbed a hair tie from her vanity and bundled her hair on top of her head in a messy bun. She was about to change when there was knock on her door. She opened it and saw Endymion standing there. He blushed deeply when he saw her in a towel but Usagi didn't notice. "What?" She asked. He handed her, her sandals.

She grabbed them. "Thanks, these are my best pair. I'm going to change." She shut the door and put on some pants and a shirt and put on her sandals and braided her hair.

Usagi walked out of her room and ran through the corridors and out of the palace. She ran toward town and purchased some herbs for tea and went in the direction of Yokuko's house.

She hadn't seen her since Christmas and since she was allowed out since midnight she was going to take advantage of it.

When she got there she took off her shoes and looked around for Yokuko, where she found her mending a old shawl.

"Yokuko-mama." She said with a smile. Yokuko about leaped from her chair. "You've come to see me." She said with a bright smile. Usagi hugged her and handed her the herbs.

"I brought some herbs for tea." She said with a smile. "Good, good." She said. Placing a pot of water on the fire. The two sat down at a rickety old table and talked and once the tea was done they talked while they drank tea. "You never told me, what it was like living in the palace." She said. "Well, I have to admit I feel pampered so I've been trying to get Kari to stop cleaning my room and things. Also The queen treats me like her daughter and it's a little odd at times, but she truly does love me. Best of all, all of my friends live in the same wing as me, so that's pretty neat. Also, while I'm here I wanted to borrow some more books, Zoisite hasn't showed me the library yet so I really need books. I've read all the ones I've borrowed five times already." She said. "Wow. I miss you and your talkative attitude." Yokuko said with a small smile. "I miss you too." Usagi stretched and looked at the clock. "I have to go, otherwise they won't let me back in." Usagi said sadly. "I'll see you soon I hope." Yokuko said standing. "I hope so." Usagi said walking out the door.

The next day Usagi went to combat practice, which was a new class since she mastered swords and she was now learning many moves. She changed and went to her lessons and still snuck past the boys chambers, so they didn't see her in a dress.

On that particular day she was learning how to sew. Usagi had pricked herself for the fifth time when Gaia started talking.

"I was wondering," Gaia started. "Wondering what?" She asked.

"I wanted you to have a better education so I want you to go to a special school." She said. "I can't." Usagi said putting down her needlework. "Why not?" She asked. "Because of practice." She said. "You would practice there." She said.

Usagi thought for a moment. "And I would still be able to try to be Endymion's last general?" She asked. She nodded. "I'd love too than." Usagi said. "Where is it?" She asked. "On Neptune." She answered. Usagi about choked. "N-Neptune!" She exclaimed. "Hai, it's not known to towns people that the planets are inhabited." She said. "I'll still go." She said.

"Good. You leave in a week. The queen put down her needlework. "I have a surprise." She said in childlike excitement "What?" Usagi asked. The queen pulled out some paper with drawings on them. "I designed some things for you." She said. Usagi sighed; one of the queen's favorite past times was designing gowns and things even if they were never made. The queen handed Usagi three pieces of paper.

The first one had a tight looking suit that was obviously made for fighting in; it was a light pink. The next was a white nightgown that was very simple but it would fit her better since she needed a new one. The last one was a lavender gown. Usagi smiled. "Thank you." She said truthfully.

~*~

I realize this chapter ends pretty abruptly but does it really matter? It's pretty long ne? Well PLEASE review if you're reading this! Thank you much! Ja!


	4. Chapter 4

Usagi sat outside waiting for the guys to get their lunch

Chapter 4 of Silver and Golden Roses

Rated PG13

By Miaka Hime

Gomen! It's taken me SO long to get this out and it's already completed too! I've just had to do a lot of revising and stuff. Anywhoo please read!

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon

~*~

Usagi sat outside waiting for the guys to get their lunch. She still hadn't told them she was leaving and now she sat with her hair fixed atop her head. In curls that Gaia had done, she looked quite odd trying not to muss her perfect hair yet still looking boyish with pants on and a smudge of dirt on her nose.

"Oh my god, Usa-chan what did you do to your hair?" Jadeite asked in disbelief. "I didn't do it, Gaia did." Usagi answered as Jadeite and the others sat down. "Why?" Endymion asked. "Well that's what I had to talk to you guys about." She said nervously. "Oh?" Kunzite asked. "I'm leaving." She said "WHAT!?" They all said in unison. "Yeah, Gaia, wants me to learn more so I'm going to Neptune. I'll be back in four years." She said. "B-B-But, Usa what about us?" Nephrite asked. "I know, I'll miss you guys so much. I leave tonight." She said sadly. "I guess we'll see you off than." Zoisite said. "Have you told Yokuko yet?" Nephrite asked. "Yes, I stopped by yesterday." Usagi said in a normal tone. "Well, I'm done, I have to go get ready. I'm leaving at dinner time." She said with a sad smile.

Usagi went to her room and changed into an old blue silk gown that Gaia had given her a year back. She than packed which took her hours since she was looking at everything. She even packed her shampoo. She than walked into Gaia's sitting room lugging a huge bag. "I'm ready." She said.

Gaia looked at Usagi who looked lovely in a gangly way, she knew the young girl would grow up beautifully and would one day win the heart of a handsome and loyal man.

Gaia took Usagi's hand and led her over to her favorite couch where a long slender box lay. "A present." She said. "Another one? I couldn't except it." She said pushing it away from her reach. "I don't care if you don't want it, you get it." Gaia said with a lovely smile, while pushing it back toward Usagi

Usagi opened the box to find a beautiful sword with a silver handle and it also had a sheath made so it would fit her hips. "Try it on." Gaia instructed. Usagi put the sword belt on which fit perfectly, she than put the sword in the sheath. "It looks lovely." She said. "Now it's time to go." Gaia said standing and helping a speechless Usagi to her feet.

"Thank you for everything Gaia." Usagi said once her voice had come back. "Your welcome, now let's get going." Usagi picked up her bag and the two walked until they reached the grand ballroom and the two walked in, Gaia led them to a room directly behind the ballroom. Nothing was in the room except a small boxy object that seemed to have many buttons on it.

The queen pressed a button and a portal opened.

"Are you ready?" She asked. Usagi looked, she was hoping they would come say goodbye, she supposed the boys were too mad at her for leaving. "Hai." She said solemnly. Just as she started to go in a voice cried out. "Wait, Usa-chan!" Usagi looked as she started to shimmer away as Endymion and the others ran up. He handed her a red rose, "A present from us, don't forget us!" Usagi smiled and threw an object at him.

"Keep it until I get back." She said as she shimmered away. 

Usagi reappeared on Neptune; she had never met the outer senshi or the princess of the planet. She noticed that a girl who seemed to be about fifteen with wavy aqua hair and lovely sea green eyes greeted her. "Hello, you must be Usagi, I'm Michiru, Princess of Neptune." She said with a smile. "Hello." She answered back. The young woman than beckoned her to follow her and so she did just that. She was brought to a room that was decorated with shells, she had an aqua green bed canopy bed, her own bathing room and she had a walk in closet with knew clothes. She had a dresser that was decorated with many shells of different origin. She had an aqua changing screen in a corner of her room and a small vanity, but no window or chair.

"This will be your room. Mine is right next door, and a maid will come in to draw your bath at six, dinner will be served at seven, breakfast will be at seven also. Lunch is served at noon and lessons are from eight until three." She said. "I'll show you around in a little bit but Haruka, princess of Uranus will be coming so I must greet her." Michiru excused herself and Usagi looked through her closet of new clothes. "Great, only dresses." Usagi unpacked her things and than settled down with a book on her bed.

A bit later Michiru knocked on her door and was with another woman who had short blond hair. "Usagi this is Haruka, Princess of Uranus. Usagi gave a curtsy to the princess that Gaia had taught her to do, "Your highness." She said. "Oh please, must you guys always bow?" She asked bluntly. Usagi looked at her. "You don't want me too?" She asked. "Hell no!" 

"Good, I'm getting tired of curtsying and wearing dresses." She said. Uranus looked at her like she'd grown a second head. "What?" She asked. "You're no normal lady." She said. "Cause I'm not a lady, I grew up in a cottage with my adoptive family." She smirked. "I like her." Haruka said with a smile. "We're going to go get the others who are coming, want to come?" Michiru asked. "Sure." Usagi said.

The three walked back to the portal room and two people walked out, one was a young woman with dark green hair and one was a girl about Usagi's age with shoulder length black hair. "Usagi these are princesses from the other outer planets. Princess Setsuna, of Pluto." She pointed at the green haired girl. "And Princess Hotaru of Saturn."

"You don't have to curtsy to them ether." Haruka whispered in her ear. "Setsuna, Hotaru this is Usagi. She's here to learn with the rest of us, she's from earth." The rest of the day the princesses showed Usagi around the palace they later had dinner together in Usagi's room.

~*~*~*~

For the next three years Usagi and the princesses were inseparable, Haruka and Usagi both were boyish and Michiru was a very girlish and taught them how to do Setsuna's hair up nice. Usagi of course wouldn't take her hair down in front of them and would run back into her room and do her hair. 

Usagi finally got used to dresses, that is once her pants didn't fit her anymore, but Haruka gave her some of hers so it wasn't too bad. Michiru constantly took them swimming in the oceans and Setsuna loved to spar with Usagi and Haruka who made a good team, and Hotaru liked to read in the library with Usagi. Usagi had also realized her sun golden hair had turned a heavenly silver.

~*~*~*~

Usagi and the others all were on the beach tanning except Usagi and Haruka who refused to wear a bathing suit. One by one the senshi fell asleep on their towels.

Usagi awoke to the cold metallic feeling of a sharp knife against her neck. There was a bandit on each senshi probably demanding money. "Give me any jewelry and money you have." He said in a raspy voice. "I don't have any." She answered quickly. "Too bad." Usagi felt him press a bit harder. Usagi felt the trickle of blood and screamed a bright flash of silver light flashed from around Usagi's body. Causing the man to drop to the ground. Usagi stood on wobbly legs, Usagi saw the other men too had dropped to the ground. Haruka looked at the man at her feet and then at Usagi. "How did you" 

"I don't know." Usagi said looking at her hands where she had seen the most amount of silver energy escape from. "We should go to the palace, they will need to be put in cells." Hotaru said softly. Usagi brought a hand to her neck the blood was gone. "What's going on?" She asked. "You're displaying powers, perhaps senshi powers. We will not tell her majesty of earth." Setsuna answered. "How did you know I didn't want to tell her?" She asked. "I don't know, I just do."

~*~*~*~*

Usagi's instructors from then on taught her how to control her power so it wouldn't come out on huge blasts like before.

It was six months before Usagi would be returning to earth when Michiru gave her a transformation pen. "Just call out Earth planet power." She said. Usagi nodded and did as told.

"Earth Planet Power!" She yelled. Usagi felt the silver powers swarm around her as she turned into a sailor Senshi.

When her transformation was complete she had silver white boots with a stripe of silver across the top and unlike the other senshi her fuku was white with a shimmering like silver tint. Her hair was tied into a tight braid.

From then on she worked in her power since she had already mastered everything else and soon it was time to go home.

~*~*~*~

On her last day Usagi dressed in leather and her and Haruka sword fought. "You know Usa-chan, you shouldn't go to earth to be with those boys all by yourself." She said as she lunged at her. Usagi blocked. "And what do you suggest Ruka-chan?" Haruka lunged again and Usagi jumped out of the way. "I say we go to earth for a visit, maybe train a bit, of course Setsuna has to go back to the time gate and Hotaru has to get back to Saturn but me and Michi-chan will be there." She said jumping out of the way as Usagi thrust a sword at her. "I agree." Usagi said jumping up when Haruka thrust her sword at her again. "Good, I've already cleared it with Gaia." Haruka said. Usagi smiled and put her sword at Haruka's chest. "I won for once." Haruka smiled. "I was distracted." She said. Michiru coughed to get the attention of the two, she obviously had been in the room. "It's time to go Ruka, let's get out of here!" Usagi pouted. "I don't even get to change?" She asked. "It's too late for that, you and Ruka should have known." She than turned with the bag on her shoulder.

Usagi ran to her room and grabbed her bag having packed hours ago. She than ran to portal room. Usagi took a quick peek in her bag and found the withered rose. She had missed her locket. The Neptunian queen turned on the portal and hugged her daughter. Michiru walked through first than Haruka and lastly Usagi. 

When Usagi appeared there were five guys faces looking eagerly at her and one hysterically happy queen. "Usa-chan, your you're a girl!" Endymion said looking at her feminine figure. "And wearing leather." Jadeite with a teasing smirk. "Me and Ruka-chan were sword fighting." Usagi said. "Stop drooling." Haruka said to the boys. "I'm going to my room to unpack. I've got so much to do, any of you coming?" She asked the five guys.

The guys followed and Usagi went into her room and Michiru and the others flopped down on her bed. "No fair your room is better than mine on Neptune." Haruka complained. "You'll get over it." Usagi said taking out the withering rose. "Hey you kept that thing, I was sure you'd have thrown it away. Endymion said. "No way, I practically babied the thing to keep it intact for four years." She said giving it to Endymion. "Where's my locket?" She asked. Endymion looked at Kunzite. "Could you?" He asked. "Whatever." He said leaving the room.

Usagi pulled out some seashells she had collected and than her aqua Neptunian dress, and than the dress the queen had given her and than the other on the queen had given her and than her last pair of pants. "You own dresses!" Nephrite said looking at them. "Yes, I do, You aren't aloud to wear pants unless you're training." Usagi said hanging them up and putting her pants away in a drawer. "I want to meet Yokuko, can we do that today?" Michiru asked. "Sure." Usagi said putting her brushes and hair things away. "I want to fight you and see where you've gotten." Jadeite said. "If I have time." Usagi said. Usagi heard the ringing of a clock indicating lunch. Kunzite came back a few seconds later. "Endymion you really need to clean your room." He handed Usagi her locket who put it away in a drawer. "Let's go get lunch and then we can go to Yokuko's." Usagi said. "We should probably be shown to our rooms first. "Oh, sorry that was my job." Jadeite apologized.

The girls were shown their rooms and than they had lunch.

Usagi and the girls than went to Yokuko's and had some tea and Usagi went back and had a sword fight with Jadeite and won which surprised even Usagi herself. They ate dinner early and also went to bed early since they weren't used to getting up so early.

The next morning Usagi was put into Jadeite's group once again, along with Michiru and Haruka. Michiru went first and beat each trainee but when she was up against Haruka she lost.

Usagi who was the last to fight went one on one. Everyone was surprised to see the battle go very long and both contestants not grow tired. Usagi than with a kick drop to the ground brushed her leg under Haruka, causing her to fall. Usagi of course was up in a heartbeat and she had her sword at Haruka's chest. "Usa you beat me." Haruka said in disbelief.

"Yep, got you back from yesterday." The crowd of trainee's cheered for Usagi's victory. Usagi helped Haruka up. "I'm so hungry!" Usagi wailed. "That's because you bribed the cooks into liking you and they gave you free food whenever you wanted." Michiru scolded. "So!" Usagi smiled. "At least they liked me."

The girls got their food and Usagi went to the gardens and found the guys pigging out. "Hey, Usa-chan wanna know something cool?" Endymion asked. "If it's about who'd you like to sleep with again, no thanks." Usagi said taking a bite of her soup. "Oh god, you remember that?" Usagi nodded.

"Well it's not!" He said. "What is it?" Usagi asked.

The ceremony for the generals are in three days, also they're holding a ball in honor of it, and if I'm not mistaken mom's going to be giving you a new dress just for the occasion." Usagi sighed. "I better go than, lady's we need to suffer through lady lessons, let's go." Usagi and the girls stood up and went back to their rooms for a bath and than changed into a dress and Usagi did her hair as did 

Michiru and the three went down to the queens sitting room. 

"Girls! I'm sure Endymion told you about the ball." Usagi and the other two nodded. "Come over here." Usagi walked over and found a white dress, an aqua dress and a dark blue dress. "The white one I designed, but the other two are your princess gowns." She said to the two princesses. "Now Usagi, there is a changing screen in the corner." She pointed at the white screen. "A changing screen in that corner." She pointed at another white screen. "And lastly in that corner." Another white screen. "Pick one and change I want to see you." She said. (A.N. I hate interrupting but I've got to, I'm not going to explain the princesses dresses just Usagi's if you need to know what they look like they are the manga princess garb.)

Usagi put on her dress it had a tight upper piece held up by spaghetti straps while the rest flowed off of her like a river of white lace. It made her look like some kind of lady!

Usagi stepped out and got a gasp out of Michiru and the queen and held back snickers from Haruka. Gaia ran over like a little schoolgirl and took Usagi's hand and brought her over to the couch where she had white strapped sandals with a nicely sized heal. The earth queen than handed her three pairs of pearl earrings. "Now I'm just lending you these." She said putting them in her hand. "The men are going to drool." She said. "And I'll hit them if they ruin this!" She said pointing at her dress. The girls burst out laughing.

~*~

One word for ya, REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

The next three-day's were excruciatingly long for Usagi who was not looking forward to doing dainty things at a ball

Chapter five of Silver and Golden Roses

Rated PG

By Miaka Hime

I feel bad, I promised someone a week ago that I'd have this chapter out, so I'm sending this chapter out along with the last two chapters. Hope to get reviews!

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own Yokuko and her husband! So no stealing unless you get my permission.

~*~

The next day Usagi was at practice and was done beating everyone so she was sitting with Endymion and Kunzite on the wall. "So are you going to wear pants?" Endymion asked. "No, I'm going to wear the dress your mother made for me." Usagi answered. "I bet you trip and fall on your face!" He said laughing "That's not funny Endymion!" She said angrily jumping off the wall and walking away. "I'll show you that I'm a girl you jerk!" She said walking off. "I think you made her mad." Said Nephrite. "I guess I took it a little far." Endymion said guiltily.

The next two-day's were excruciatingly long for Usagi who was not looking forward to doing dainty things at a ball. She hadn't been to one since she was four, and even than she had danced around with Aries who was not too happy about watching two little girls. Usagi giggled when she remembered Aphrodite hat took them after the god of war begged her to take the two girls off his hands.

Usagi was now staring at the contents of the bottles she had failed to touch. She picked up the soap that smelled like lavender and the four bottles for her hair and set them on a shelf next to her bath tub. Usagi sighed and proceeded to undress. After she was done undressing she slipped into the warm water and scrubbed her skin until she was pink, then it was time to tackle her hair.

Usagi scrubbed her hair with every one of the hair things until she was sure she would rub off her hair. Finally she got out and used the stuff to make her smell nice and rubbed some lotion on her legs and lastly she went into her room and changed into her undergarments and than put on a robe.

Although with all the undergarments it looked as if she were fully clothed so she didn't bother to close her robe. Usagi than took to drying her hair.

An hour later her hair was dry and she had a huge problem.

She didn't have any clue how to do her hair. Usagi put it in a messy bun and wrapped her robe about her and ran down the hall to Michiru's room. "Michiru!" She called out as she opened the door to see the water senshi was sitting at her vanity finishing up her hair. "Help! I can't do my hair!" She said franticly. "I mean I know how, but I can't figure out what I want to do with it!" Usagi wailed. "Alright, go back to your room, just give me a moment, so I can bring my things in there and we can get ready together." She said. "You're the best!" Usagi said giving her friend a hug before leaving the room. Usagi left just as Haruka came running out of her room into Michiru's and just as Endymion came out of his. "Yeah you sure look feminine with your hair like that!" He scoffed. "Shut up, I'm not done yet." Usagi said icily. Endymion suddenly turned red. Usagi looked at him oddly before she realized she was in her underwear and shut her robe again. "It's underwear get over it!" She said walking back into her room and slamming the door.

Usagi flopped onto her bed and waited until Michiru came in along with Haruka. "Haruka doesn't know how to put on make up." She said with a giggle. "Neither do I." Usagi said. Michiru sighed. "This is going to take awhile." Michiru said with a sigh.

Haruka was first since she was ready except for makeup. Michiru put used natural tones on Haruka since she wanted makeup but didn't want to "look like a clown" in Haruka's words.

Usagi was next and she sat down at her vanity. Michiru took the hair tie away and hair toppled down Usagi's back in silver waves. "Oh my god, Usagi-chan you have so much hair!" Michiru said. "I know, I just don't know what to do with it!" Usagi said. "Hey you remember Minako's hair style! Do that!" Haruka said to Michiru. Usagi about screamed when she heard Minako's name. "Who's Minako?" She asked playing dumb.

"A Venusarian princess." She said. "I thought they were having wars at the moment." Usagi said. "Who told you that?" She asked. "I've heard rumors." Usagi lied. "Yeah well, They finally drove them off the planets. We don't know where they fled too nor do we care." Haruka said lying back onto the pillows of Usagi's bed. "I think her hair would look very nice like that." Michiru said to Haruka's earlier comment.

Michiru grabbed a silver burette and did hair like the Venus princesses. "Be careful they may think she's the Venus princess." Haruka said with a snicker. "What do you mean?" Usagi asked, puzzled. "Well the princess of Venus will be there, they were invited." Haruka said. "I thought you knew."

"No, I didn't know." Usagi spat back. 'At least I can avoid one princess.' Usagi thought. "The princess of Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury will be there too." Michiru said putting the finishing touched on Usagi's hair.

Usagi's blood ran cold. If they found her here she would have to go back but wasn't that what she wanted? 'I guess so.' She thought. No she wouldn't hide from them, but this meant she had to tell Haruka and Michiru. "There." Michiru stood back and admired her hair. "It looks lovely, now for your makeup, how about a bit of gloss for your lips?" Michiru asked. Usagi nodded numbly.

"So, the wars are over huh?" Usagi asked. "Yep." Michiru said as she applied her makeup. "Are all the queens still alive?" She asked. "Yes, although Jupiter was hurt pretty badly but it wasn't fatal, why?" Michiru asked. "I wanted to know if my mom was ok." She answered. "Your mom?" Michiru asked. "Yeah, Queen Serenity." She said softly. "How do you know about her?" Haruka asked sespiciously. "Because I'm her daughter." Usagi answered. "But her daughter is Serenity." Haruka said. "I am Serenity." Usagi countered. "Prove it." Haruka said. Usagi stood from her vanity and concentrated a few moments later her moon mark reappeared. "It's impossible." Michiru exclaimed. "Mother sent me here when I was seven because of the war. Now that it's over I'm thinking I'll have to leave." Usagi said mournfully. "I'll miss this place, but I've missed my real home even more."

"Serenity? I should have known." Haruka scolded herself. "I didn't tell anyone, but I knew I'd have to tell you once Minako and the others saw me." Usagi explained. "Things haven't changed have they?" Usagi asked softly as if afraid.

"Of course not!" Haruka said. "Now let's get you ready!" Michiru said sitting the girl down.

Usagi fingered her mark. "Um I don't know how to make it disappear." Usagi said sheepishly. Michiru and Haruka burst out laughing and Michiru put her hand over it and an aqua light emitted from her hand. As soon as she removed her hand it was gone.

"Thanks." 

"You're welcome." Michiru finished Usagi's hair and Usagi went to put on her shoes. "We still have half an hour and I'm going to put on my makeup." Michiru said sitting down at Usagi's vanity. Soon they were ready to go. "Alright time for the ball to begin!" Usagi said happily. "I am SO going to show Endymion that I'm a lady!" She said happily.

The three girls gathered their skirts lifted their chins straitened their backs and walked out of the room like the royalty they were.

Soon they came to the hall they would take to the ballroom. "You guys ready?" Usagi asked. "Hai!" They said in unison.

Usagi pushed back the butterflies in her stomach and walked triumphantly to the ballroom's stairs where people were entering. Usagi walked gracefully down the stairs along with the other two princesses. She could see Endymion sitting on a throne next to Gaia, and Gaia next to her husband. Endymion's jaw dropped when he saw her and she tried not to smile and pretended as if she hadn't noticed him.

Once Usagi reached the end of the stairs she was surprised when a man immediately asked her to dance. Usagi looked at the two outers who gave her a wink and a thumbs up. He offered his hand and she took it and danced with him for about two songs until another man asked to cut in. After three songs Usagi was getting bored, all the men she danced with talked about themselves and nothing else.

"May I cut in?" A voice asked. Usagi looked at the man asking to cut in. "Of course Prince Endymion." She said. The man who was about to protest immediately shut his mouth. Endymion took Usagi's hand and kissed it gently. "Never knew you could be a gentleman." She said as they began to dance. "I never knew you could look so beautiful." He said. Usagi blushed and the two continued to dace.

Usagi spotted Makoto dancing with Nephrite. "Yes, well it's a wonder what one can do with a few accessories." Usagi said watching the Nephrite and Makoto dance.

About three dances later Usagi said her feet hurt and went to find one of the inners. Usagi was in luck she found Rei with Jadeite who was trying to pick up on her. Usagi walked over.

"Jeez Jadeite stop the pick up lines already, now shoo." Jadeite shrugged and walked off. "Thank you." She said looking at Usagi. "You're welcome Princess." Usagi bowed gracefully. "Oh please, I don't like flattery." She said. "I never did ether." Usagi said with a smirk. Rei looked at her again. "Serenity-hime!" She exclaimed. Usagi covered her mouth. "Shhh be quite! No one here knows I'm a princess. Just round everyone up I'll meet you by the end of the staircase." Rei nodded and ran off. Usagi walked over the staircase where Haruka stood casually. "The inners are going to meet me here." Usagi said. "Good, here come Minako and Ami." She said walking off to go find Michiru.

"Sere-chan!" Minako hugged her friend fiercely. "Be quiet!" Usagi hissed. "Why?" Ami asked in her usual soft voice. "No one knows I'm a princess." Usagi said. Usagi waved to Rei who was dragging Makoto over. "But I liked that guy!" Usagi heard Makoto say to Rei. But once Makoto's eyes were on Usagi she forgot about him and was hugging her tightly. "How did you get here?" Rei asked. "I can explain later, are you staying here tonight?" Usagi asked. "Yes." Minako said. "Meet me here after the ball we'll go to my room." Usagi said. "Now, I have to go finish dancing with Endymion." Usagi started to leave when Minako grabbed her arm. "You see that guy over there?" She asked pointing at the silver haired general. "Hai."

"Can you introduce us?" She asked with a pleading look. "Sure." Usagi started over to where Kunzite was talking with Zoisite while the rest of the Princesses followed. Usagi hit Kunzite over the head to get his attention causing Minako's eyes to bulge. "Hey Kunz, this is Minako of Venus, she thinks you're beautiful. Dance with her." She said ending with a sweet girlish smile. Kunzite looked at the blond who was blushing. He extended his hand toward her. "Lady Venus, would you like to dance?" He asked. "Would I!" Minako and Kunzite than went onto the dance floor. Ami stood there as Nephrite and Makoto went back to dancing and Jadeite again began to hit on Rei. Usagi looked at Ami and than smiled mischievously. "Zoi, this is Ami, would you dance with her, she doesn't have anyone to dance with yet." Ami blushed when the general accepted. Usagi gave her old friend a wink and went off to find Endymion. Once she found him she saw him dancing with a beautiful woman with dark read hair. 'Great.' She thought. 'Oh well, I didn't really want to dance with him anyway' She thought bitterly. 'Then why is your heart being stomped on?' Her brain asked. "Shut up never asked you." She said out loud, getting many curious looks from people around her.

Usagi went outside to escape the looks she was getting and sat on the stone railing of the large balcony. Usagi looked up when she saw Endymion approach her. "Usa-chan, why'd you leave? I saw you leaving to go outside as I was dancing with Lady Beryl." A shiver went down Usagi's spine. 'Why does that name sound so familiar?' She thought. "I didn't want to interrupt your dance." Usagi said icily. "What's your problem?" He asked. "Maybe I wanted to dance with you!" Usagi said before she thought about her words. Usagi covered her mouth when she realized she'd spoken her thoughts. "I-I didn't mean that." She said softly. "You actually wanted to dance with me?" He asked softly. "Well yeah, but I guess you didn't want to dance with me. I mean it's ok It's just sometimes I don't want to be thought of as a boy, but as a woman." With that Usagi got up and left him there to contemplate on what she'd said.

As soon as she came out she heard the trumpets flare and the king addressed the crowd. "Tonight we want to thank all of you for coming and honor the coming of Endymion's last general." He looked at his queen who stood. "We would like to introduce you too, Usagi." The word Usagi rang in her ears and she cursed herself inwardly. Usagi plastered on a fake smile and walked up to where the queen and king were. Gaia whispered into her ear, "Just say thank you for this honor out into the crowd." Usagi with her fake smile addressed the crowd. "Thank you all for this honor." Usagi said. The crowd cheered and went back to dancing.

Gaia gave Usagi a hug and told her to dance, which she did until the ball was called to an end. Usagi went right to the end of the stairs where the other princesses were and they all went to Usagi's chambers.

"Serenity how did you become the last general?" Rei almost screamed. "I trained for it, but I'm not going to be the last general, I'm going to Gaia's sitting room and declining the offer, I'm just going to say no and then I'm going back to the moon." Usagi said taking charge. "How?" She asked. "Well was Gaia there when you arrived?" She asked. "No a servant, she said she was busy." Rei said. "Well Gaia will most defiantly be there to see you gone, I'll just pretend to be a servant." Usagi said. "So, did you grow up here?" Makoto asked. "Yes, well actually I grew up with my adoptive mother Yokuko and her husband, and I came here when I was eleven and when I was about twelve I went to Neptune for more education and met the outers and I just came back three days ago." Usagi said going behind the changing screen and changing into a less formal dress. "Why don't you get some rest meet me here before you leave tomorrow and I'll be ready. The girls nodded and got up to leave. "Oh, and girls?" They turned toward her. "I've missed you." She said truthfully. "We've missed you too Sere." Rei said sincerely. The girls left and Usagi went to Gaia's sitting room. "Isn't it wonderful Usagi?" Gaia said as soon as Usagi came into the room. "I can't except." Usagi said strait out. "Of course you can." She said. "No I can't I'm leaving." Gaia's face became distant. "I'm sorry. I have too." Gaia looked her square in the face. "Please visit." She said. "I promise, every year." Usagi said. "Could you do one last favor for me?" Usagi asked. "Anything." She said. "Could you tell Endymion and the others that I'm gone and he doesn't need another guardian because he already has the best." Usagi's eyes filled with tears and she fled to her chambers where she flung herself onto her bed and cried.

After the tears subsided Usagi packed only what she needed.

She packed the lavender and white gowns that Gaia made for her and the pale pink training suit. She than put her star locket on her neck and put the crumbling rose in her pack.

Usagi looked at the sad rose and touched it letting a silver light touch it making it turn back into a healthy rose that would never wilt. Usagi then put the bag under her bed and changed out of the dress and got into bed and slept soundly.

~*~

Ok, I want to say now, after reviewing this that this story really isn't that good. The plot isn't bad, but this story is actually about two years old, and my writing style was terrible, so I don't want everyone out there to think that I'm a bad author. If you guys don't mind reading crossovers where Usagi isn't with Mamoru/Darien/Endymion, then you should check some of my crossovers out, also I have a pretty good story about Rei-chan and Setsuna-chan out called "When The Fire Is Red Hot" Which is pretty good too, so those of you that get this far (and farther cause I completed this two years ago) and think this is passable but not the best, you understand why. Please review anyway!


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Serenity awoke and changed into an old gray dress and sandals

Chapter Six of Silver and Golden Roses

Rated PG13

By Miaka Hime

Ok this is the second to last chapter, but I sent out three chapters so after this one is the Epilogue, enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon, it belongs to Toei Animation and Naoko-sama.

~*~

The next morning Serenity awoke and changed into an old gray dress and sandals. She put her hair up into a bun an tied a cloak around her shoulders to help disguise herself. After this was done Serenity grabbed ink and paper and wrote a letter to Yokuko and pinned it on Gaia's door.

When the princesses knocked on her door Serenity came out and with her bag and the seven senshi went to the portal room.

When they went in Gaia turned on the Portal. "Lady Mars I am very thankful you came." Rei came forward as did Serenity dressed as a servant. Rei tugged on her arm as if she actually were her servant and wasn't moving fast enough.

Serenity shimmered away and reappeared on Mars. "I'm going to have daddy contact Queen Serenity, just go to my room and change, you know where it is." Rei gave her a quick wink and left the room.

Serenity went to Rei's room and changed into her lavender gown and than used her hairbrush and what hair accessories she had and put her hair in the royal hairstyle. "You're to report to the portal room immediately." Rei said in a low toned voice, trying to copy her father. "One second." Serenity said. Serenity concentrated and her moon mark reappeared.

"Ok now I'm ready." Serenity stuffed her gray dress and sandals into her bag and the two princesses went to the portal room where Aries stood. Aries activated the portal and Rei gave Serenity a hug. "I'll come visit when Serenity has a ball in your honor, and don't tell me she have one because you know she will!" Serenity just shook her head and walked into the portal and shimmered away to the moon. Serenity reappeared on the moon and just as she saw the familiar silver doors she was enveloped in a tight hug.

"Oh my Serenity! I was so worried for you!" Queen Serenity said while hugging her only child. "Oh mother I was worried about you, I thought I'd never see you again!" Serenity began to cry softly as her mother held her. She would have continued to cry had Luna not came into the room. Usagi grabbed the moon cat and hugged her to her chest. "Oh Luna I missed you as well!" She said kissing the cat's furry cheeks." 

After the heartfelt reunion they went about planning a ball that would invite only the inner planets nobility because of they wanted it large but not too large. They then went to bed. Serenity slept fitfully because her dreams were filled with the people of earth particularly Endymion.

~*~*~*~*

The next few days were filled with diplomatic matters and getting ready for the ball that would be held. Serenity was swamped with learning how to be a queen one day and would be happy when she could take a break. Although things were back to normal Serenity was happy and at times she missed Earth.

Serenity brushed her long silver hair she had changed since she'd come back and already she noticed she was becoming the princess she was. She never complained about her dresses and enjoyed picking flowers, which was a thing she would have never dared do in front of Endymion and the others. She also didn't mind dancing and she actually started to like that boys would pay attention to her.

Serenity put the brush down and went over to a basin of water and washed her face before changing into her nightclothes. Usagi than fumbled around in drawers looking for a hair thing when she came across the rose Endymion had handed her the day she left for Neptune. "Endy I'm so sorry." She said as tears threatened to spill. Serenity only now realized how much she loved him. All the teasing had just been a way to ignore her attraction too him.

Usagi held the rose to her chest, the hair tie forgotten and crawled into bed, and she cried herself to sleep.

~*~*~*~*

Endymion prince of Earth was depressed. What had Usagi meant when she said, "It's just sometimes I don't want to be thought of as a boy, but as a woman."

"You were wrong Usa-chan, that night a actually viewed you as a woman." Endymion rolled over and stared out at the night sky.

~*~*~*~*

The night of the ball came and many nobles asked Serenity to dance, but she really didn't feel like it. Soon Serenity told her mother she didn't feel good and went to her room.

Usagi lay on her bed looking out her window at earth.

"What's that dark cloud?" Serenity said when she saw a dark patch of clouds covering a large portion of the earth.

Serenity turned her head toward her door when four angry senshi stormed in. "Why'd you leave!" Minako asked. "I didn't really feel like dancing and the nobles were getting annoying." Serenity answered looking back at the earth, that was when it clicked, war left the planets, Beryl dancing at the ball.

She quickly jumped from her bed and ran to her dresser and grabbed her transformation stick. "Serenity what are you doing?" Rei asked. "There's trouble on earth."

"You can't mean you're going back to Earth? Can you?"

"Yes Minako I do, now you can ether come with me or you can tell mother I'm going to leave."

"We have to go with you of course, to protect you." Ami said.

"The people that need protection are on Earth." Serenity said icily before running to the portal room, which was a couple hallways down.

Usagi flipped the switch and went through, the senshi followed suit. As soon as Serenity re-appeared on Earth along with the other Princesses she could feel the palace tremble beneath her feet. "I think I'll need a power up." Serenity said. "Earth Planet Power!" Serenity transformed. The senshi stood there shocked. "Transform will you!" The senshi did as told. Earth ran fast through the halls looking for any sign off royalty but found no one. But she did find a couple of servants that Earth and the other senshi got out of the palace, but as soon as Earth stepped out of the palace she wished she hadn't. There were body's littered everywhere, off in the distance she saw the generals fighting a youma. Earth suddenly got mad knowing who had done this.

Earth charged forward attacking any youma in her path until she finally destroyed the youma that would be the general's doom. She than killed another one that she was sure would come after them next. Than she turned to them and felt their auras, they had power and they weren't bothering to use it.

"STOP BEING DUMB ASSES AND USE YOU DAMN POWER!" She screamed toasting another youma. "Usa-chan?" Kunzite said in disbelief. "Yes, Usa-chan! Now kill those damn youma!"

The generals sighed and started using their power that came out in large blue bursts of light. "Where's Endymion?" Earth asked. "Last we saw him he was trying to get Gaia out of the palace." Jadeite said blasting another youma. Earth looked at where the senshi were fighting, they were doing fine, as soon as they got rid of these youma she could find their leader. "Where were they?" Usagi asked franticly. "The throne room." Zoisite said. Earth than took off toward the palace. "WAIT! USAGI THE PALACE IS UNSTABLE STOP!" Nephrite yelled back at her.

Earth didn't listen as she ran back into the palace. She twisted and turned until she was quite lost. "Shit, gone a month or so and you lose track of where everything is!" Earth hit a wall with her hand in frustration. Earth's head snapped up when she heard a woman scream. Earth ran quickly through the halls toward where she thought the scream came from. 

Than she reached the throne room Earth tried to open the doors but they were stuck fast. With a cry of frustration she clawed at the door. She could hear the sounds of swords clashing and curses. Earth pulled herself together. She had to get inside; Gaia was probably in there. Earth than stepped away from the door and ran full force into it opening it and causing herself to clatter to the ground. But she didn't have time to celebrate. She got up and saw Gaia crumbled next to her throne; she didn't seem hurt in any way. Then there was Endymion, who was fighting fiercely against the red headed lady Beryl. The same Beryl that very nearly caused her kingdom to collapse. The same Beryl that had caused the separation from her mother. Earth than let her energy build up and than she threw it at Beryl who was thrown to the ground her sword clattering to the ground. Endymion looked up at Earth. "Usagi." He breathed. Earth went over to Beryl. Who was getting up and kicked her in the stomach. "Don't move1!" She screamed.

Beryl vomited from the rough treatment. "I want to tell you what the hell you did to my life!" Endymion took a step back and went to his mother's side. "I didn't do anything to you, you brat." Beryl hissed wiping blood from her mouth. "Yeah right, you want to know what you did, you attacked my kingdom when I was seven. You caused me to come to this damn planet that I somehow love when I should have been playing dolls with my friends and learning how to be a good queen. You killed millions of people, and you didn't give a shit, but now, I'm going to do them a favor. I'm going to kick your ass!" Beryl suddenly launched a stream of black energy at Earth who leaped up into the air did a summersault and landed behind her, Earth than kicked her heard in the back causing her to fall. "Who the hell are you?" Beryl said through choked gasps. Earth grabbed for her sword in her space pocket. "I am Princess Serenity of the white moon."

Serenity was about to stab it through her when Beryl's hand suddenly shot upward getting her in the side with a dagger. Serenity's transformation flickered than faded to her white satin princess dress, and her tiara uncovered her moon mark. Serenity took what reserves of energy she had and ran the sword easily through Beryl's heart. Serenity fell to the floor.

Endymion looked at the sight before him, and laid his mother down, she would be fine, but Serenity was another matter.

Endymion that ran to her side. "Usagi!" He ran to her side and cradled her head in his lap. "Endymion am I going to die?" She asked in a small voice. "No, never." He said trying to convince himself more then her. "Good, you know what Endymion?" She asked softly. "What?" He asked holding back tears. "You're cute when you're angry." Serenity felt sleep summon her and she passed out.

Endymion took a deep breath; she was going to die if he didn't help her. He slowly summoned his inner strength; he touched her wound and slowly let his power do its work. Slowly the wound sealed itself and the blood disappeared. Serenity's face turned more to its natural color and he knew she would be fine with some rest. "Endymion?" He heard his mother call. Endymion laid Serenity down and went to tend to his mother.

~*~*~*~*

Serenity awoke in the familiar pale pink room and saw ten worried faces looking at her. Serenity screamed on impulse and hid under her covers. "Serenity-hime, come out this minuet!" Rei's angry voice said to Serenity. Serenity popped her head out. "Why can't you be nice to me for once Rei-chan?" She asked sticking out her tongue childishly. "Usagi-chan you have a lot of explaining to do!" Kunzite said. "Oh yes, I suppose I do." Serenity said turning serious. "Than let's get started." Gaia said tapping her foot impatiently.

Serenity explained the whole story about how when she was young she was forced to leave her mother because of the attack on her kingdom. After the long explanation Serenity's eyes began to droop noticeably. "It's late. Why don't we get some sleep and in the morning we'll talk more." Gaia said throwing a sweet smile at Serenity before shooing everyone out of the room. Gaia shut the door softly and turned to go back to her chambers.

"Your majesty may I please stay with Serenity?" Asked a voice behind her. Gaia turned to see Yokuko standing behind her; she had obviously just gotten there for her cheeks were flushed from the cold weather. "Hai, you may." Yokuko bowed deeply and went into the room closing the door with a soft click.

~*~

You thought I'd end it there huh? Well I did! But I sent out the Epilogue with it, so go read it! ^.^


	7. Epilogue

Serenity explained the whole situation to the group of people

Epilogue of Silver and Golden Roses

Rated PG13

By Miaka Hime

Ok this is it, I want to thank everyone who reviewed me, even though this wasn't that good.

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon.

~*~

Serenity awoke to see Yokuko cleaning up her room. She saw Rei sitting talking with her in the chair near the fire and she also saw Kari running a bath. "Yokuko-mama, Rei-chan, what are you two doing in here?" Usagi asked. "Waiting for you to get you old lazy bones, we finally told Kari to draw your bath and if you weren't up soon me and Rei here agreed we'd throw you in anyway." Serenity gave Rei a glare that soon melted away. Yokuko went into the bathing room to help Kari saying something about bubbles. "Rei-chan, has mother come yet? Rei nodded. "Yokuko and her met about an hour ago and Serenity asked if Yokuko and Kasuke would be willing to live in the palace, Serenity also said it wouldn't be fair to them or you to be out of each others life. I didn't hear the rest of it though because Ami caught me outside the door and told me not too snoop."

"I have a feeling she agreed though, because she's been in a very good mood since." Rei added quickly.

"Usa-chan, your bath is ready." Serenity smiled at her little nickname and stood but stumbled and quickly held onto the bedpost. "I think I'm still a little weak." She said with a giggle. Yokuko smiled and grabbed Serenity around the waist and helped her into the bathing room and made sure that she could stand before Usagi changed out of her night dress and Yokuko helped her into the tub. With much protest Serenity allowed Yokuko to wash her hair thoroughly with lavender smelling shampoo and conditioner before leaving Serenity too wash the rest of herself.

Once Serenity was done Yokuko wrapped her in a warm towel and had Serenity support herself on Yokuko so she could dry herself off. Once this was done Yokuko helped her back into her pajamas and helped her to her vanity where she dried her hair long silvery tresses. "What would you like me to do to your hair Usa-chan?" Yokuko asked. Usagi thought for a moment. "I want bunches of little braids." She said.

"That would take forever, try something simpler."

"I could help Yokuko." Said Rei. "I could also get the others to help, it would keep us entertained."

"That sounds lovely." Yokuko said with a soft smile. Rei quickly stood quickly, (as fast as she could in her tight red princess gown) and went to fetch the other senshi. In a few minuets there were six talkative girls and a plump middle-aged woman, who had moved to Serenity's large bed braiding the princesses hair. "Ruka-chan, you just watch you can't braid hair." Michiru said with a giggle. Soon her hair was done and she looked quite odd but the princess didn't seem to mind.

"I'm going to go get some food, want me to bring you back some Serenity-hime?" Asked Minako. "Sure, I'm really hungry." She said with a small smile. "Let's all go." Rei said.

"I need to find Kasuke." Yokuko said following the other girls out of the room. Serenity lay down and grabbed a hair tie pulling back all the braids into different styles. "Usa Serenity-hime." Serenity looked up to see Endymion in the doorway along with four other generals. "You can still call me Usagi, I don't mind, it's my name just as Serenity is." She said with a smile. "And no need for formality, I hate it." She said scrunching her nose up. The five grown men burst into laughter. "Are you feeling better?" Zoisite asked.

"Hai, I'm still kind of weak though, Yokuko-mama had to help me bath which is an experience I hope never to have again." She said with a small laugh. "Oh! We brought you presents to make you feel better!" Said Jadeite with a smile. "Really! Let me see." She said. Jadeite presented her with a pair of silver moon shaped earrings. "Thank you they're so pretty." She said sincerely.

Nephrite gave her a star chart she was sure he had made himself which meant it was probably the most accurate one she had ever seen. Zoisite gave her a trashy romance novel with a wink. "How'd you know I like romance novels?" She asked.

"Remember the time we all got kind of drunk and we stayed in your room because the guards had already locked our bedroom doors?" He asked. "Yeah." 

"Well when I passed out on the floor the next morning I saw a large pile under your bed." He said with a guilty smile. "My turn." Said Kunzite. Kunzite than handed her, "My sword, where did you find it?" She asked fingering the silver hilt.

"It was in the thrown room, and I took it and had it cleaned for you, and also if you look on the blade you'll see I got your nickname engraved on it." Serenity looked at the blade and saw the words "Usa-chan" engraved in loopy writing. "Thank you, it's wonderful." She said. "But it seems to still be tinted a bit red at the top of the blade." She said. "We couldn't get it off, I believe it will be forever stained with Beryl's blood."

Finally Endymion gave her another rose this time it was a shinning gold. "I decided to use some of my power to make this one never wilt." He said with a handsome smile that made Serenity's cheeks turn slightly pink. "Thank you my Mamoru." She said with a beautiful smile. "I believe miss moon princess that is the first time you have ever smiled for me." Endymion said not paying attention to his new nickname. "I do believe you're right." She said. Just after she said this the senshi arrived along with two more senshi. "Setsuna-chan! Hotaru-chan! When did you arrive?" She asked. "We just came, we met the other senshi on the way to your room and also came across Naru here." The red head suddenly launched herself into Serenity's arms. "Oh Usagi-chan I was so worried!" She said. "Kari told me everything!" She cried into her nightdress. Serenity signaled that the guys should leave and they quietly left.

That evening Serenity was feeling better and could walk easily but she still was confined to her room, her mother Serenity was now asleep in the pale chair and was sleeping soundly. Serenity pulled on her leather-training outfit and than pulled on some boots she was careful not to wake Yokuko who had fallen asleep on her bed. She quickly sheathed her sword and went down to the training grounds. Once she was there she began to practice moves by herself.

This is what she missed, feeling her sword in her hands fighting opponents. "You should be in bed you know, your mother will worry." A soft angelic voice said softly. Serenity turned and saw a pale white woman with long silver hair that went past her feet and lay in a pool of silver at her feet and she also was letting off a faint glow. "W-Who are you?" Serenity asked softly. "I am the goddess Selene, your great grandmother." She said. "But aren't you dead?" Serenity asked inching closer to the woman. "In a way yes, but I am still connected to your mother star." She said with a smile. "My mother star? You mean the moon?" She asked. "Yes and no. Your mother star is the moon yet you are also connected to the earth." She said. "Why did you come to me?" Asked Serenity. "The moon is bright tonight." She answered mysteriously. "I think that means it's finally safe to return but if I am not mistaken something is holding you back." She said looking directly into Serenity's crystal blue eyes. "I-I love this planet." Serenity answered softly. "Not just this planet if I am not mistaken." She answered still staring into Serenity's. Serenity averted her eyes at last from Selene's silver-eyed gaze. "How did you know?" She asked. "I knew because I can see into all my moon children's souls." Selene answered. Serenity looked at the goddess, a look of desperation filled her lovely features. "Selene, what should I do, I feel like I'm trapped between two worlds, I want to stay because of of him but I just." Serenity let out a sigh of desperation. "You don't know if he could love you." She answered for her. "I just couldn't see him loving me, we always fought, but I know he cares for me but is it just friendliness I see or is it the love I desire?" She asked. "You know I am unable to tell you. But what you should do is tell him of your affections before it is too late and you lose what you most cherish." She said. Selene moved forward and touched a pale hand to Serenity's cheek. A small river of power ran through Serenity's veins. "You look like your mother." She said with a sad smile. "Tell my daughter I send my love." She said Selene stepped away and closed her eyes, in a shimmer of silver and white Selene faded away.

Serenity picked up her sword. "I didn't even realize I'd dropped it." She said to herself. She sheathed the blood-tinted sword and walked back to her room. Serenity changed out of her training uniform and into her nightgown. Serenity quickly took up the braids of hair and gathered it into a bun. As she glanced into the mirror she was surprised to see her hair was now completely silver and her eyes two had turned to shocking silver. Serenity fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

The next morning Gaia and Serenity's mother told there was going to be a ball that evening. Serenity still averted her eyes when she spoke to ether of them not letting her see the silver color they had become.

Serenity sat in her room taking out the braids when there was a knock on the door. Without thinking she yelled come in even though she was in her underwear and was relieved to see her mother. "I brought you your princess gown." She said with smile, which soon faded when she glanced at Serenity's eyes.

"You have been visited by a goddess." She said touching her daughters cheek. Serenity nodded. "She sends her love." Serenity said. "I'm going to go give the outer senshi their dresses she said hugging her daughter. Serenity smiled at her mothers departing form and then turned back to her vanity. Once she was done she took a quick bath and dried her hair and than changed into the silver dress.

~*~*~*~*

The senshi and Serenity arrived at the ball most of the senshi were asked to dance by one of the prince's guard and Serenity was left alone, that was until she was tapped on the shoulder. "Serenity-hime, may I have the pleasure of this dance?" He asked kissing her hand. "Hmmm sure why not." Serenity smiled and Endymion led her onto the dance floor where they danced to the music.

Soon Serenity started to feel hot and Endymion took her to the balcony. Serenity leaned on the balcony and looked at the rose gardens, which were not in bloom at that time. "I miss the roses." Serenity said. Endymion smiled. "Close your eyes and maybe they'll appear." Serenity giggled and closed her eyes. Endymion made sure her eyes were closed and let out a small blast of golden light from his hands. "You can open them now." Serenity opened her eyes to see the whole garden full of red, white, yellow, and pale pink roses.

"You know, I remember that one ball, when we announced you one of my official guard, You said that you wished for people to view you not as a man but as a woman." Serenity's eyes widened and she let out a small gasp as he enveloped her tiny hand in his large ones they fit so perfectly. "I wanted to tell you, since that night I didn't just see you as a woman but as a beautiful woman a woman I knew I could never have." Endymion let go of her hand and began to walk away. "Mamoru." She said softly enough for him to hear. "W-Why can't you have me?" It was Endymion's eyes that widened this time. "I guess I thought a person as perfect as you would never want someone like me." He answered. "I think we both felt the same way." She said this time grabbing his hand giving it a gentle squeeze. Serenity let out another gasp as Endymion wrapped his arms around her waist. Serenity blushed as Endymion swooped down for a passionate kiss.

When they finally broke apart Serenity looked into Endymion's deep blue eyes. "I want to give you something." Serenity said softly. She tool Endymion by the hand and led him toward her room. She had him wait outside and took her silver rose from a drawer and the golden one and went back into the hall closing the door behind her and handed it to Endymion. "This was the rose you gave me when I went to Neptune, I decided to make it so that it would live forever, and now I want to give it to you, so you can have one too. She said handing him the rose. Serenity fingered her golden rose lovingly. "It's very beautiful." She said. "Not nearly as beautiful as you." He whispered huskily in her ear, Serenity turned to face him and was once again caught into a passionate kiss.

As the kiss broke Serenity could hear noises down the hall, the ball must have been over. "I'll take you to your room lord." She said with smile. As they stopped at Endymion's door Serenity gave him a passionate kiss of her own. After they had again broken off the kiss he had stumbled into his room with a dreamy look mumbling something about silver and gold roses.

THE END!

~*~

Ok, that is the end of this SUCKY story, please review anyway!


End file.
